


Тени

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, POV Original Character, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в один не особенно прекрасный день начинаешь думать о том, как стать еще ближе к своему брату, то становится совершенно очевидным то, что жизнь уже вряд ли будет прежней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тени

**Author's Note:**

> Рекомендуется слушать: Goethes Erben - Ganz Still; Schatten

Случалось ли вам, в известную пору жизни, вдруг замечать, что ваш взгляд на вещи совершенно изменяется, как будто все предметы, которые вы видели до тех пор, вдруг повернулись к вам другой, неизвестной ещё стороной?  
(с) Л.Т.

 

Мы были так далеки от этого мира. Все замерло в предчувствии войны, но в нашем мире ее не было. Мы жили в маленькой квартире на одной из тихих улиц Берлина. Мы – это я и мой старший брат. О, я забыл представиться. Меня зовут Адалрик, а моего брата – Рейнхард.  
В день, когда все это началось, я чувствовал себя относительно нормально. Обычный день скрыл в себе моих внутренних демонов, которые опутали меня своими сетями, и которые я отказывался замечать. Я мнил себя свободным и утопал в неясной тоске.  
Погода была преотвратная, на мой взгляд, конечно. Ярко светило солнце, и людей было так много, что я еле нашел один свободный столик в кафе, да и тот был на веранде.  
Я не любил людей. Я любил только одного человека. И я скрывал это.  
В университете у меня были друзья, я создал себе репутацию умного, трудолюбивого студента. Я таким и был. До недавнего момента. Тогда меня еще радовало все вокруг, и я верил, что все всегда будет хорошо. У меня закружилась голова, и я, встав из-за столика, подошел к перилам веранды. И, глядя вниз, на беспечных людей, заполонивших улицы, мне захотелось прыгнуть вниз, бесславно умереть на асфальте ради того, чтобы люди прекратили смеяться и радоваться, и чтобы их поглотил страх пополам с отвращением. Сразу же после этой мысли я почувствовал себя идиотом и законченным эгоистом. Я не понимал, что на меня нашло. Я успешно сдал сложную работу, над которой очень долго работал, и должен был чувствовать себя счастливым. Но я не чувствовал... Я еще с утра отказался от посиделок с друзьями, сославшись на плохое самочувствие. С мучительной тоской, внезапно поглотившей меня, я понял, что единственным местом, где я снова стану собой и где эти вязкие мысли отступят, был мой дом. Дома всегда было лучше, чем где-либо.  
Когда я переступил порог нашей квартиры, брата еще не было. Еще бы, сейчас только два часа дня, а он возвращался не раньше шести, а то и позже. Я не торопясь приготовил ужин и пошел в свою комнату. Солнце заливало ее светом, и я испытал неимоверное облегчение, задернув шторы и погрузив все в полумрак. Я рассеянно подумал о том, что мне нужно было попозже убрать книги, беспорядочно лежавшие по всей комнате, и тут же позабыл об этом. Не раздеваясь, я упал на застеленную кровать и стал изучать потолок. Странный скачок настроения понемногу сгладился. Мысли о смерти казались блажью пресыщенного размеренной жизнью существа, не имевшего ко мне никакого отношения.  
Потом мои мысли перескочили на брата. Чем он занят сейчас? Скорее всего, чертежами. Этот его новый проект полностью захватил его, и будь его воля, он бы и ночевал там же, в библиотеке или своем кабинете.  
Я всегда чувствовал какой-то детский восторг, когда наблюдал за тем, как он работает. Он редко пользовался каким-либо чертежным инструментом, и чертил от руки. Это казалось невероятным – ровные, идеальные линии, круги и так далее. Его заслуженно называли гением. В двадцать шесть лет он добился больших успехов в науке. Мой брат - необыкновенный человек. Его идеи всегда смелы, и люди восхищаются его проектами. Я не знаю, как бы я жил без него.  
Ему давно предлагают переехать в более просторную квартиру, поближе к месту работы, но он всегда отказывается. Он говорит, что здесь ему хорошо, но если я хочу… Я не хотел. Здесь и правда, было как-то по-особенному уютно. Но что он чувствует на самом деле? Иногда я думаю, что знаю его, а иногда кажется, что я вообще не понимаю его. Но это бывает редко.

***

 

Когда мне было пятнадцать, наша мать ушла от отца. Не выдержала. Отец был настолько увлечен своими исследованиями, что перестал обращать на окружающий мир внимание. Она не требовала развода. Просто уехала из Германии в Бельгию. И забрала меня с собой.  
Я еле пережил это. Я очень любил своего старшего брата, оставшегося в Мюнхене с отцом, и, как только мы с матерью поселились в Льеже, я возненавидел этот город. Тоска по брату и нелюбовь к французскому языку не делали мои дни веселее. В детстве мы были неразлучны, несмотря на пятилетнюю разницу в возрасте, и нам казалось, что так будет всегда. Людям свойственно принимать иллюзии за реальность…  
Через два года, когда мне исполнилось семнадцать, мать умерла от передозировки снотворного. Жизнь без отца казалась ей бессмысленной, но и жить с ним она не могла. Я целых два года наблюдал, как угасает в ней воля к жизни, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Тогда на ее похороны и приехал мой брат. Я ждал его на перроне, и уже успел сильно замерзнуть, и вдобавок я позабыл дома зонт. Утром еще небо было чистыми ясным, а ближе к обеду его стали пожирать тяжелые серые тучи.  
Я часто разговаривал с Рейнхардом по телефону, но за два года мы так и не встретились. Я не совсем понимал, почему он не хочет приезжать, ведь он очень любил нашу мать – но наверняка была причина, которую он не мог назвать мне по телефону. Не видеть его, но слышать его голос, пойманной в клетку птицей бившийся в трубке, было для меня настоящей пыткой. Он никогда не упоминал, тяжело ли ему, только постоянного говорил, как скучает без меня, и что волнуется за мать и надеется, что радость вернется к ней…  
Я так задумался, что вздрогнул, когда меня тронули за плечо. Я поднял взгляд и забыл обо всем на свете. Мир сузился для меня до светло-карих глаз Рейнхарда, который жадно всматривался в мое лицо.  
\- Привет, - сказал он, и нервно улыбнулся.  
Все тот же звонкий голос, те же интонации… Все то, что раньше было только в моих воспоминаниях, снова стало реальным. Между нами больше не было этих двух мучительных лет.  
Я порывисто обнял его.  
\- Я так ждал тебя! – воскликнул я.  
Мне так много хотелось сказать ему, но вместо этого я повторялся, повторялся и повторялся, слова застревали в горле, и мне было все равно, как это выглядело. – О, я так ждал… так ждал! Тебя…  
Он обнимал меня в ответ, зарываясь лицом в мой шарф, и молчал. Слова были лишними.  
Мое время без него было переполнено пустотой и апатией, а теперь я снова жил; я знал, что рядом со мной самый близкий мне человек, и что я не умер вместе со своей матерью, а продолжал жить.  
И мне было неважно, что он там мог подумать по этому поводу. Я был счастлив только от того, что знал, что где-то был он. Без него эти два года казались слишком утомительными, слишком похожими на один бесконечный тоскливый день, а теперь он был здесь, и я никогда не смог бы просто пожать ему руку, а не заключить в объятия.  
\- Я не хочу еще раз… потерять тебя, - опомнившись, скомкано пояснил я свой порыв. – Без тебя было так ужасно…  
\- Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, и ты можешь со временем пожалеть об этом, - он сочувствующе погладил меня по плечу.  
Ветер сорвал с его головы капюшон, и он раздраженно пригладил отросшие чуть ли не до плеч волосы.  
\- У тебя такие длинные волосы! – удивился тогда я.  
Раньше Рейнхард всегда коротко стригся, и не выказывал желания к переменам в этом плане. Но эти два года что-то изменили в нем… или это я отвык от него?..  
\- Тебе нравится?  
На его лице застыла какая-то новая для меня улыбка, нервная и усталая.  
\- Очень, - искренне сказал я взял его за руку, как в детстве. – Пойдем.  
На самом деле мне не хотелось уходить. Я хотел рассмотреть его лицо, так неуловимо изменившееся за все то время, что мы не виделись, я хотел расспросить его о том, как он жил и почему не приехал раньше, пока мать была жива, но это было сейчас неуместно…  
\- Когда будут похороны? – спросил Рейнхард, когда молчание слишком уж затянулось.  
\- Сегодня в два. Все это случилось так неожиданно… я никак не могу осознать то, что ее больше нет с нами…  
\- И я не успел увидеть ее и поговорить с ней, - тихо сказал он, глядя себе под ноги.  
\- Но и я не успел. Она умерла в больнице, не приходя в сознание.  
Она умерла в одиночестве, ни с кем не прощаясь. Уход в вечность по-английски. Когда я добежал до больницы, она была так же неподвижна, красива и холодна, как снег за окном.  
Рейнхард не ответил, только сильнее сжал мои пальцы в своей ладони. Он не утешал меня. Мы разделили на двоих нашу утрату, и слова были бы слишком громоздкими в эти минуты.  
Он молчал всю дорогу до моего дома, а я пока что оставил свои вопросы при себе. Я подождал, пока он отнесет вещи в свободную комнату, приготовленную для него, а потом вызвал такси, чтобы быстрее добраться до кладбища.  
После того, как наша мать уехала от отца, она так и не завела новый роман. Я и Рейнхард надеялись, что она позабудет об отце, но вместо этого она словно позабыла обо всех мужчинах. Они утомляли ее. Она почти не замечала их. Рана, оставленная ей нашим отцом, так никогда и не зажила. Она улыбалась мне, но взгляд ее с тех пор, как мы переехали сюда, смотрел словно сквозь меня.  
Рейнхард, стоявший возле меня, переступил с ноги на ногу и коснулся моей руки. Я уже не мог плакать. Плохо мне было вчера, когда я позвонил ему. Люди понемногу стали расходиться. В Льеже у нашей матери было немного знакомых.  
\- Уже холодно, - нарушил молчание я, - пойдем домой…  
Рейнхард молчал, но когда я обнял его за плечи и повел обратно, не сопротивлялся. Он был подавлен и рассеян. Я повесил свой плащ на вешалку и повел его на кухню. Я заметил, что его руки слегка дрожали – то ли от холода, то ли от волнения.  
\- Ты замерз? Будешь чай?  
\- Да. Все равно какой, только без сахара.  
Он дождался, пока я заварю чай, и только тогда спросил:  
\- Что ты будешь делать дальше?  
\- Я не знаю… наверное, уеду отсюда.  
\- Почему?  
\- Терпеть не могу французский язык.  
Рейнхард улыбнулся, грея о чашку озябшие пальцы.  
\- Скажи, а почему отец не приехал?  
\- Он никак не отреагировал на мои слова о том, что мать умерла. Он был слишком увлечен своей работой. Поэтому я приехал один. Я хотел спросить… могу я пожить у тебя какое-то время? Или ты хочешь уехать отсюда как можно скорее?  
Меня тогда удивил этот вопрос. Он спрашивал это так, словно я мог запретить ему, словно он опасался, что я откажу ему.  
\- Сколько угодно. А ты разве не собираешься возвращаться?  
\- Нет. Туда я не вернусь.  
\- Но ведь там у тебя работа… Ты поругался с отцом?  
Он неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Можно и так сказать. Я не вернусь. Найду работу здесь. Я хочу быть с тобой, если ты не против моего общества.  
\- Я буду только рад. Я очень скучал по тебе.  
\- Я очень хотел увидеть тебя… но отец запрещал мне. Мне трудно говорить об этом. Я ненавижу его, ты же знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - ответил я.  
Рейнхард ненавидел его, но оставался с ним в Германии, и я не мог найти этому факту каких-то объяснений. Иногда я думал о том, что он невольно стал пленником отца - как наша мать, и я мог только надеяться на то, что он когда-то расскажет мне, почему не приезжал и почему не ослушался отца до вчерашнего дня.  
\- На первом этаже две ванных комнаты, так что можешь хоть час плескаться. Я позже зайду к тебе, ладно?  
\- Хорошо.  
Он впервые за весь день расслабился, и я был рад этому. Вдвоем было легче переносить пустоту, возникшую после смерти матери.  
Я сделал несколько звонков, а потом выключил свет и, чувствуя себя усталым и несчастным, поплелся в ванную. Я не представлял, как мне жить дальше, и думал, что эта слабость пройдет через пару дней, и я снова смогу полностью осознавать все происходящее.  
Когда я заглянул в комнату к Рейнхарду, он стоял в халате у окна и смотрел на падающий снег.  
\- Тебе удобно здесь? – спросил я.  
Он обернулся. Губы его тронула мягкая улыбка – такая, как раньше.  
\- Да, здесь хорошо. Спасибо.  
\- За что? – удивился я.  
\- За то, что ты есть. Ты всегда спасаешь меня своим присутствием. Два года я словно и не жил вовсе.  
\- Я чувствовал то же самое. Спокойной ночи, Рейнхард, - пробормотал я, несколько смущенный этим его откровением. - Моя комната рядом – если что-то будет нужно, позови меня.  
Он кивнул, снова поворачиваясь к окну.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Адалрик.  
Я долго ворочался в кровати. Сон покинул меня. Я слышал его шаги – он спустился на первый этаж, а потом вернулся к себе. Относил полотенце в ванную, наверное. Было странно, что внимание цеплялось за такие мелочи, но мне так хотелось отвлечься от похорон…Я даже умудрился задремать, когда дверь тихо скрипнула, и Рейнхард неслышно подошел ко мне.  
\- Адалрик, - его тихий голос вполз в мое ухо вместе с теплым дыханием.  
\- М-м?  
\- Мне снятся кошмары. Что я потерял тебя…  
Я открыл глаза. Он сидел рядом, склонив голову. Его взгляд рассеянно блуждал по моему лицу.  
\- Я никогда не оставлю тебя. Тебе приснился сон, который никогда не станет реальным.  
\- Никогда? – со странным выражением, подтекст которого я не понял, переспросил он.  
Я кивнул, приподнявшись на локте.  
\- Ты же мой брат. Два года без тебя – это два пустых года в моей жизни. Я больше не хочу… не хочу, чтобы жизнь снова стала такой. Помнишь, в детстве тебе часто снились плохие сны? И ты всегда приходил ко мне.  
В его глазах мелькнуло какое-то странное, затравленное выражение, и он отвернулся.  
\- Да, я помню. Ты всегда говорил что-то такое, отчего кошмары забывались, - прикрыв веки, ответил он. – Мне хотелось раствориться в твоих словах. Ничего, если я посижу возле тебя?  
\- Буду рад этому, - тихо ответил я. – Утром проснусь и увижу, что ты рядом, что ты не ушел… Это же так здорово. Как в детстве…  
Он заснул почти сразу, а я еще лежал, думая о том, что ничего так уж глобально не изменилось. Из-за того, что он много работал, он привык спать сидя.  
Через три месяца из-за несчастного случая наш отец погиб. Многие детали, связанные с его работой, были засекречены, но я очень просил Рейнхарда рассказать мне, что на самом деле произошло, и тот, долго не желая рассказывать, в конце концов сдался. Оказалось, что отец тестировал на полигоне новую разработку оружия, и из-за ошибки в расчетах какое-то устройство взорвалось возле него. Рейнхард сказал, что отец умер мгновенно. От его трупа вообще мало что осталось, и поэтому его хоронили в закрытом гробу. Какими бы отчужденным и холодным ни был наш отец, такой участи он не заслуживал… Мне тогда снились кошмары еще целый месяц после его смерти.  
Тогда же между нами произошел серьезный конфликт. У Рейнхарда с отцом всегда были сложные отношения, но я никогда не думал, что все настолько плохо. Брат наотрез отказался присутствовать на похоронах, хоть и приехал со мной в Мюнхен. Я настаивал на том, что ему нужно обязательно прийти, но он не соглашался. Он заявил, что ему все здесь опротивело, и что он устал от этого трупа, который когда-то давно поспособствовал его появлению на свет, и что не желает стоять у его могилы и имитировать скорбь. Я тогда возмутился тем, как он отозвался о нашем отце. Какими бы ни были их отношения, именно отец познакомил Рейнхарда с нужными людьми, которые не отмахнулись от его идей. Отец открыл ему мир науки, в который Рейнхард так стремился, и хотя бы за это нужно было быть благодарным ему. Когда я напомнил Рейнхарду об этом, кровь почему-то отлила от его лица, и на секунду я испугался, сам не зная чего – того, что он мог меня ударить, или того, что ему может стать плохо?.. Но он тогда молча развернулся и ушел. Фактически он сбежал, оставив меня наедине с моими убийственными мыслями о том, что я тоже противен ему, как отец. Я выслушивал соболезнования сослуживцев отца, смотрел на его навек застывшее лицо, которое казалось еще более жестоким, чем всегда, и думал о том, что мой брат уехал, что он покинул меня, даже не попрощавшись.  
Однако под вечер Рейнхард вернулся и предложил мне уехать отсюда. Я был не против.  
В поезде он перестал хмуриться и бросаться в меня колкостями, и я почувствовал, что наши отношения все так же глубоки и ничем не изувечены. Он снова улыбался мне, и моя внутренняя темнота отступала к самым границам сознания.  
Я продал дом в Льеже и дом отца в Мюнхене, и переехал вместе во своим братом в Берлин.

***

 

\- Я дома! – звонкий, радостный голос брата донесся из коридора. – Адалрик! Где ты? Ты здесь, я знаю.  
\- Как ты узнал? – улыбаясь, спросил я, выйдя в коридор и привалившись плечом к косяку двери. Это был глупый вопрос, но мне хотелось еще немного послушать его голос с этими веселыми, солнечными интонациями.  
\- За дурака меня держишь? Это же просто, - он повесил плащ на вешалку и теперь развязывал шнурки ботинок. - Твоя обувь стоит у порога. И плащ на вешалке висит. А еще я заходил к тебе в университет, хотел поздравить с завершением написания твоей работы, но мне сказали, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь, и пошел домой… - светло-карие глаза встревожено смотрели на меня, и мне стало неловко оттого, что я заставил его волноваться о себе. – Что-то случилось? Тебе нехорошо?  
\- Все в порядке, - заверил я его. – Есть хочешь? Я ужин приготовил.  
\- Очень хочу.  
Он направился в ванную, мыть руки, а я на кухню – доставать тарелки.  
\- А что у нас на ужин? – Рейнхард, переодевшись в домашнюю рубашку и штаны, заглядывал под крышку казанка.  
\- Рагу с курицей.  
\- Отлично. А я торт купил, к чаю. С кремом, как ты любишь. У тебя же праздник сегодня… но что-то ты не радостный.  
\- Я вообще никакой, - за кипой чертежей я и не увидел довольно-таки приличную коробку, которую он поставил на подоконник. – Спасибо.  
Он с удовольствием отправил вилку в рот.  
\- Мне так нравиться, как ты готовишь!  
\- Ты мне это каждый день говоришь. Как у тебя день прошел?  
\- Одно и то же. Вечно отвлекают меня. Но… может, скоро появится человек, который согласится нас финансировать. Но это пока что еще туманная перспектива. Мне сказали, что если тот проект, над которым я работаю, станет удачным, то следующий будет очень интересным.  
\- Это здорово.  
Тут какая-то мысль кольнула меня. Еще не оформившаяся, но явно о нем. Что за?..  
\- Да, - кивнул он.  
Несколько прядей выбились из завязанных в хвост волос теперь обрамляли его усталое лицо. Я знал, что собственные волосы иногда раздражали его, но он больше не решался подстричься так коротко, как раньше.  
Странные тени легли на щеки Рейнхарда, и я словно впервые увидел его. Мне внезапно захотелось узнать, как сложилась бы наша жизнь, если бы мы не были братьями. Что, если бы я был другого пола? Или он? Или же если бы наша мать не встретилась с нашим отцом?.. Эта опасная бессмыслица поглотила меня, и я больше не мог вернуться к себе прежнему.  
– Следующий заказ будет спонсировать эта страна. Мне не совсем это нравится – они вечно устраивают проверки, выясняя, куда уходят их копейки. Думают, что все только и хотят обворовать их. Что ты на меня так смотришь? – внезапно спросил он. – У меня с лицом что-то не то?  
\- Ты со мной разговариваешь, вот я и смотрю на тебя. Не на лампочку же мне смотреть.  
Я еле выкрутился. Мысли, которые пришли мне в голову, приобрели пугающие очертания. Мой взгляд замер на его губах. Я внезапно захотел поцеловать его. Не так, как обычно – в щеку, лоб или легонько в губы, что бывало очень редко и зачастую случайно – а по-настоящему. Не по-братски.  
\- Адалрик, что с тобой? – Рейнхард нахмурился, недоумевая.  
\- А?..  
\- У тебя странное выражение лица.  
\- Я… немного задумался. Больше не будешь рагу? – я постарался уйти от опасной для меня темы.  
\- Нет, пожалуй. Я еще торт хочу.  
Предусмотрительно поставленный мной чайник закипел, и я отвернулся от него. Посмотрел на свое отражение и поморщился. Видок был еще тот.  
Я сошел с ума. Что на меня нашло? Как я мог подумать о таком?  
Я схватил ручку чайника, позабыв о прихватке, и тут же обжегся.  
\- Вот черт! Я пойду в ванную, завари чай, пожалуйста!  
\- Но и тут есть раковина…  
В его голосе сквозила растерянность и непонимание, но я уже сбежал. Мне нужно было срочно оказаться на расстоянии от него, чтобы попробовать вырвать из своего сознания непонятно откуда взявшиеся корни этих странных мыслей. Яростно плеская ледяной водой себе в лицо, я добился того, что взгляд стал более адекватным. Почему я об этом подумал и почему я этого захотел?.. От этих мыслей мне захотелось повеситься. Не зря же мне так хотелось спрыгнуть с балкона, еще днем…  
Какая же ерунда. В чем дело?.. Во мне? Но меня не привлекали парни. Или я ошибался в себе?.. Почему тогда возникли эти странные мысли?..  
Наверное, все дело было в игре света и тени, из-за которых лицо Рейнхарда неуловимо изменилось, словно по воде прошла рябь, и я увидел что-то тщательно скрываемое и запретное. Что-то необъяснимое. Что-то, что не должен был видеть.  
Если я и дальше буду думать о нем, то не выйду отсюда до утра. А ведь он ждет меня на кухне…  
Собрав остатки здравого смысла и тщательно вытерев лицо полотенцем, я вернулся. И почти столкнулся с ним в дверях.  
\- Я уже подумал, что тебе плохо стало, - внимательные светло-карие глаза пытались перехватить мой взгляд, но я не решался поднять голову.  
Я боялся, что он каким-то образом поймет, о чем я думал.  
\- Все в порядке, правда. Сегодня у меня вообще странный день, так что не обращай внимания.  
Он недоверчиво смотрел на меня, а потом сказал:  
\- Ну ладно… Пойдем, чай остыл уже.  
Я снова почувствовал себя нормально. Все снова было в порядке. Я улыбнулся ему.  
\- Я очень много думал о своем университетском задании, и теперь, когда оно сдано, мне сложно перестать думать о нем. Извини, Рейнхард. Со мной все хорошо.  
\- Надеюсь, - улыбнулся он.  
Мы будем пить чай из белых чашек и есть торт. Только я и мой брат.

***

 

Я решил, что это все из-за того, что у меня давно никого не было. Наверное, я неосознанно перенес желание физической близости на Рейнхарда…  
Пока что я не думал о том, что могу поцеловать его на самом деле. Я всего лишь представлял это. Но, чем дольше я представлял, тем сильнее мне хотелось, чтобы это стало реальностью… Я не мог ни с кем поделиться своими переживаниями, и был вынужден запереть эти мысли внутри себя.  
Внезапно я понял, что ничего не знаю о его личной жизни. У меня не было серьезных связей. А у него – был ли кто-то? С одной стороны, он всегда приходил ночевать, а с другой… не знаю. Я проклял день, когда у меня возникли мысли о нем в таком ракурсе. Но и спросить я не мог. Да и он меня об этом никогда не спрашивал, а ведь я еще не так загружен. О личной жизни у нас как-то разговоры не заходили.  
Через несколько дней я познакомился в парке с девушкой из своего университета. Она была старше меня на год, неглупа, интересна, светловолоса и… да, у нее были карие глаза. Не буду скрывать, я приятно провел с ней несколько дней – на ночь я старался возвращаться домой. Но это не избавило меня от навязчивой идеи поцеловать Рейнхарда. Секс с ней не стер воспоминаний о том странном моменте с братом на кухне. Мы расстались, не особо огорченные этим фактом.  
Тогда я задался вопросом – а есть ли вообще счастье? У каждого свое понятие счастья. Утопия?.. Мой брат счастлив – это как яркий пример, что счастье все-таки не эфемерное понятие. Он любит свою работу. И меня. Это он мне так ответил, когда я спросил. При этом его лицо стало мечтательным, а глаза затуманились. Наверняка вспомнил свой проект, он в последнее время только о нем и говорит.  
Тогда, наверное, все же подсознательно меня привлекали парни. Это меня озадачило, потому что раньше я за собой подобного не замечал. Я был не столько смущен открытием новой стороны себя самого, сколько растерян. Я знал, как вести себя с девушками, но совершенно не представлял, что могу говорить что-подобное своему сверстнику.  
Я решил покончить с этой проблемой. Этот эксперимент над собой в любом случае нужно было провести. Мне рассказали о баре, где можно было снять кого угодно, и в один из вечеров я отправился туда. Как раз после обеда Рейнхард позвонил домой и, проклиная свою бестолковую исследовательскую группу, сообщил, что вынужден задержаться на работе допоздна, и что, скорее всего, останется там на ночь. Я малодушно обрадовался. Это избавляло меня от необходимости объяснять брату, что я собрался в бар, в котором хочу провести всю ночь.  
Я не знал, нужно ли как-то показывать, что именно меня интересует в этом полутемном, прокуренном баре, и поэтому заказал себе виски и стал методично напиваться. Возле меня иногда останавливались мужчины и женщины, но я отрицательно качал головой. Хотелось только пить, и больше ничего. И, когда в очередной раз к моему локтю прикоснулась чья-то рука в перчатке, я не нашел в себе сил отказываться. Чем быстрее я покончу с этой своей личной проблемой, тем лучше.  
Я знал, что совершаю глупость. Я добровольно шел к человеку, которого не знал, и который мог сделать со мной все, что угодно. В свете фонарей его лицо расплывалось перед моими глазами, и он казался мне похожим на Рейнхарда, вот только глаза у этого мужчины, оказавшегося старше меня, были льдисто-голубые.  
Воля этого человека была сильнее моей. Он заставил меня подчиняться ему. Его властный, холодный голос тонул в моем сознании, и я не видел смысла в сопротивлении ни его словам, ни его желаниям. Я надеялся, что это станет моим искуплением. Я потерял ощущение времени.  
Когда этот мужчина, не назвавший своего имени, в конце наклонился ко мне, я увидел лицо своего брата. Мои желания и алкоголь слились в одно неразборчивое целое внутри меня. Я забывал себя и вместе с тем не мог искоренить из себя мыслей о Рейнхарде. Я целовал этого незнакомого мужчину и думал о том, что мне бы не хотелось видеть Рейнхарда на коленях, не хотелось бы, чтобы он просил меня, и больше всего я не хотел бы причинить ему боль. С ним все было бы по-другому…  
Утром я покинул необжитую, холодную квартиру моего случайного любовника и, подняв воротник и засунув руки в карманы, медленно зашагал по улице. Больше всего на свете я боялся встретиться с братом, но, придя домой, обнаружил, что он еще не пришел с работы. Я стянул с себя одежду и отправился в ванну. Там я долго лежал в горячей воде, ни о чем не думая.  
Все, что я мог сделать для Рейнхарда – это быть образцовым братом: не отвлекать его от работы, убирать в квартире и готовить. Я обожал Рейнхарда и был совершенно не против того, чтобы заниматься этими хозяйственными делами. Я был счастлив от осознания того, что был полезен ему…  
Он пришел вечером, совершенно замороченный. Его пальто было неправильно застегнуто, а шарф кое-как обмотан вокруг шеи. Он споткнулся, наступив на развязавшийся шнурок и упал, и стал смеяться, лежа на полу в коридоре.  
\- Эй, ты чего? – растерянно произнес я, не зная, что делать.  
\- Это нервное, - фыркнул он. – Я несколько раз засыпал на работе за своим столом, но меня будили, и оттого я стал социально опасным. И еще я выпил много кофе. Последнее вроде было с коньяком. Но, пока я дошел до дома, во мне утихло желание убивать всяких недоумков, и теперь я хочу только одного – спать неделю, не меньше.  
Я протянул ему руку, помогая встать. Рейнхард пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах.  
\- Слушай, мне кажется, тебе нужен выходной.  
\- И не один…  
Он стянул с шеи шарф и обессиленно привалился к стене. Я расстегнул его пальто, и он позволил снять его с себя.  
\- Тебе нужно поспать!  
\- Это апогей моих желаний, но мне нужно еще кое-то доделать…  
Я наклонился, чтобы расшнуровать его туфли. Для меня всегда оставалось загадкой то, как он мог делать расчеты в подобном состоянии.  
\- Адалрик, можно тебя попросить кое о чем? – пробормотал он, отчаянно сражаясь с попытками заснуть стоя.  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Сделай мне чай, пожалуйста. Крепкий.  
\- Хорошо…  
Рейнхард, стеная, отправился в свою комнату. Я принес ему чай, и он благодарно улыбнулся мне.  
\- Спасибо.  
Разве мог я докучать ему своими желаниями?.. Разумеется, нет. Хотя именно сейчас, когда он был замученный и уставший, мне хотелось поцеловать его сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
Я стал замечать то, на что раньше не обращал внимания. Что Рейнхард красив, например. У него светлые ресницы и светлые брови, но они не кажутся выцветшими, как это обычно бывает у тех, кого природа отмечает светлым цветом волос. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он небрежно относился к своей одежде. Он почти не расстается с карандашом, но его руки всегда чистые, как и манжеты его рубашки…  
До поздней ночи в его комнате горел свет, и я в волнении раза три порывался зайти, не зная, чего хочу больше – попросить его, чтобы он лег спать, или же принести ему чашку кофе или чая. Я знал, как важна для него работа: она составляла смысл его жизни, и мне не хотелось отвлекать его. Поэтому я так и не зашел к нему, и оттого долго ворочался в кровати, пытаясь заснуть. В конце концов я не выдержал, включил свет и, достав из-под стола философский трактат Канта, углубился в чтение. Когда я минут через пятнадцать почувствовал, что строчки слились в один неразборчивый конгломерат, то выключил свет и прижал книгу к груди. Так и заснул.  
Утром я осознал свою сегодняшнюю интеллектуальную несостоятельность, принял решение не идти в университет. Слегка повеселев, я отправился на кухню, чтобы сварить кофе. На часах было девять утра, и брат уже наверняка ушел на работу. Не успел я сесть на стул, как дверь комнаты Рейнхарда скрипнула, и я от неожиданности вздрогнул.  
\- Я думал, ты уже на работе…  
Он отчаянно зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
\- А я думал, что ты пошел на пары. Я этой ночью засиделся немного над расчетами…  
Рейнхард споткнулся о порог кухни и вяло выругался.  
\- Слушай, ты так паршиво выглядишь, - осторожно заметил я.  
Брат одарил меня взглядом, переполненным скепсисом.  
\- Да ладно?  
\- Я серьезно. Может, не пойдешь сегодня на работу?  
\- Разве я могу не пойти? – хмыкнул он. – Это исключено. Адалрик, сделай мне кофе, пожалуйста.  
Я понаблюдал, как он закрыл глаза и опустил голову на сгиб локтя, и стал готовить завтрак.  
\- Рейнхард, - тихо позвал я его, поставив перед ним чашку. - Может, все же не пойдешь? Ты же снова заснешь на рабочем месте.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Ага.  
\- Мне все равно нужно отнести расчеты исследовательской группе.  
\- Так отнеси и возвращайся домой. Я знаю, что ты там можешь застрять и в итоге заснуть, и поэтому могу сходить с тобой.  
\- Герр философ не почтит своим присутствием университет?  
\- Не сегодня, - улыбнулся я.  
Рейнхард тяжело вздохнул и подвинул к себе чашку. Растрепанные светлые волосы почти наполовину скрыли его лицо под собой.  
И в этот момент мне стало казаться, что на его лицо снова наползли тени, которые скрывали в себе мои безумные мысли. Я встал из-за стола и, отвернувшись, стал мыть посуду. Через несколько мучительных, бесконечных секунд я слегка обернулся. Рейнхард смотрел на меня рассеянным взглядом, о чем-то раздумывая.  
\- Вот знаешь, Адалрик… - наконец сказал он. - Чем старше ты становишься, тем сильнее становишься внешне похожим на нашего отца.  
\- Это хорошо или плохо?  
\- Это обусловлено генетикой. Но ты не такой, как он. Ты лучше его. Он – это все плохое, что могло быть, а ты – все хорошее. Когда я жил… - он запнулся и поморщился, но продолжил, - жил в Мюнхене, я часто думал о том, как здорово было бы, будь ты моим отцом. Все ведь хотят хороших родителей, так ведь?..  
\- Если бы я был твоим отцом, тогда у тебя был бы брат, которого ты бы ненавидел так же, как отца, - заметил я. – Закон противоположностей.  
\- О да. Поэтому хорошо, что мы те, кто мы есть. Я сбежал от плохого отца к хорошему брату, и не желал бы, чтобы все было наоборот. Адалрик, а я? Я похож на него? – спросил он, подойдя ко мне почти вплотную.  
Тени уже дотронулись до его щек. Лицо Рейнхарда расплывалось перед моими глазами. Я снова начинал сходить с ума. Слова застряли у меня в горле, и во рту мгновенно пересохло. Видит ли Рейнхард эту грязь внутри меня?.. Из последних сил я зажмурился, и стал яростно тереть переносицу, выигрывая для себя секунды, за которые мне нужно было прийти в себя.  
\- Ну… я не очень хорошо помню его лицо, я ведь не так долго жил с ним, как ты… Конечно же ты похож на него, но только внешне, - пробормотал я.  
В этот момент я понял, что у Рейнхарда куда больше схожести с отцом, чем у меня. Эта их общая увлеченность идеями и разработками не была свойственна ни мне, ни нашей матери. Он был похож на отца, но не был таким же отстраненным и холодным…  
Рейнхард как-то странно улыбнулся, и я поспешил замять эту тему:  
\- У тебя галстук не завязан.  
\- Так завяжи, - легкомысленно ответил он, и я, вздохнув, стал завязывать узел. Он выше поднял голову, чтобы мне было удобнее. Я опасался смотреть на его лицо, но взгляд непроизвольно выхватывал фрагменты: его губы, его ресницы… Я боялся снова увидеть тени на его лице. Я боялся своих мыслей. Я боялся потерять Рейнхарда. Я боялся, что могу совершить непростительное. Я боялся…  
\- Готово, - я чуть дольше, чем позволяли приличия, задержал свою руку у его шеи, но так и не решился прикоснуться к его коже.  
\- Я чуть было не заснул, - сказал он, сделав шаг назад и тем самым спасая меня от потери контроля над собой. Или же спасая от потери рассудка?..  
\- Я так долго завязывал?  
\- Нет, но я был бы не против, если бы ты делал это дольше… Мне смертельно хочется спать, Адалрик. Так что пойдем, а то я засну стоя и весь мой отдел сегодня будет пытаться выкинуться в окно, потому что ни делать расчеты, ни проектировать они не умеют.  
Я улыбнулся ему, в этот самый миг представив, как внутри моей головы взрывается бомба, уничтожающая мысли о том, как мог бы целоваться брат. Сходить с ума и не иметь возможности рассказать об этом – сомнительное удовольствие.  
Я сходил с Рейнхардом в его институт, не дал ему все же снова остаться и «чуть-чуть поправить расчеты и чертежи, Адалрик, тут же совсем немного, всего-то вот здесь линия и здесь, а еще нужно слегка переделать остальные чертежи» и, к вящему разочарованию его сослуживцев, повел домой. На лестнице Рейнхард, вовсю зевавший и еле переставлявший ноги, споткнулся в очередной раз за этот день, но я успел схватить его за локоть и не дал расквасить ему нос о ступени.  
Когда он наконец улегся в кровать и обнял подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее, я вдруг решил спросить его:  
\- Рейнхард, ты никогда не рассказывал мне, как тебе жилось с отцом. Почему?  
Он перевернулся на спину и сонно ответил:  
\- Да нечего там рассказывать. Мы друг друга не переваривали, и это очень мешало работать. Когда он наконец-то умер, я почувствовал себя свободным. Теперь я могу полностью сосредоточиться на своих проектах, и это так здорово!  
\- И тебе не надоедает твоя работа?  
\- Нет... Аладрик, пожалуйста, давай поговорим об этом через пару часов, ладно? Напомни мне, и я расскажу тебе все, что захочешь…  
\- Извини. Не буду докучать тебе своими вопросами. Хороших снов, Рейнхард.  
Он что-то неразборчиво ответил и затих, до шеи закутавшись в одеяло. Ощутив неожиданный прилив смелости, граничащей с безумием, я подошел к нему и легко дотронулся пальцем к его губам. Он уже спал, и никак не отреагировал на это…  
Как давно мое восхищение переросло в нечто большее? И почему моя борьба с этими мыслями была такой непродолжительной и абсолютно безрезультатной?.. Ответов у меня до сих пор не было. И, чем более все это усугублялось, тем меньше я в них нуждался.  
Все это дало неожиданные плоды: я, решив во что бы то ни стало отвлечься от своих мыслях о Рейнхарде, в порыве злого вдохновения написал для журнала философское эссе и даже получил за него вознаграждение. Мне выдали бесплатно один номер, и я с гордостью показал его Рейнхарду. Тот, прочитав, честно признался, что суть уловил, но при этом не понял половины написанных мною слов. Я был рад. Брат никогда не относился со снисхождением к моей деятельности. Он уважал мой выбор, в отличие от отца. 

***

 

Мне по-прежнему хотелось поцеловать Рейнхарда. Но я был уверен, что одним поцелуем я бы не ограничился. При этом мне не хотелось уложить его в постель.  
Я не мог понять себя. Я стал сам себе противен, и старался лишний раз не встречаться взглядом со своим братом. Я, наверное, просто сошел с ума. И не наверное, а очень даже точно. Я старался занять себя так, чтобы прийти за час до того, как приходит он, быстро приготовить ужин, и завалиться спать. Это нельзя было назвать даже жалкой пародией на решение проблемы, и я понимал это – как и то, что решение таилось в тенях, которые все чаще заключали в себя лицо моего брата.  
Рейнхард часто спрашивал, что со мной происходит. Но как бы я сказал ему правду? У меня бы и язык не повернулся сказать такое. Я говорил, что это у меня творческий кризис, но я видел, что тень сомнения не исчезала из его глаз. Он не понимал и волновался. И лучше бы никогда не наступил тот момент, когда бы он понял, что со мной происходит на самом деле. Больше всего я боялся увидеть страх в этих глазах. И отвращение. Лучше уж так, как есть – с сомнениями, но с братом, чем без него. Я утешал себя тем, что можно было найти кого-то, кто скрасит чувственный голод, не теряя при этом доверия собственного брата. Почему мне так сильно хотелось целовать именно Рейнхарда?..  
И потом я понял. Дело не в том, что я думал о том, как поцеловать его. Я любил его. И самое страшное, что больше, чем должен любить брат.  
В один из дней он пришел с работы раньше обычного. Я не ожидал этого, и по привычке не пошел на занятия, лежал в кровати, предавался мрачным мыслям и курил.  
В странной апатии я смотрел, как он пинком ноги открывает дверь и начинает орать с порога. Рейнхард терпеть не может табачный дым, и поэтому я старался не курить дома. Я почти бросил курить с тех пор, как мы стали жить вместе.  
Да, у моего брата довольно взрывной характер, но я всегда знал, что именно вызовет его гнев, и старался избегать таких моментов. Я почти забыл, каково это – когда он сердится… Он бушевал довольно долго. Я молчал, меланхолично подносил очередную сигарету к губам и периодически тяжко вздыхал.  
\- Да сколько можно?! – он вырвал сигарету из моих пальцев и яростно растоптал ее на полу своим лакированным ботинком. Потом рывком распахнул окно, впуская воздух в заполненную дымом комнату.  
\- Черт возьми, да что с тобой происходит?  
Видишь ли, Рейнхард, мне до безумия хочется поцеловать тебя, но, боюсь, ты воткнешь мне свой карандаш в глаз быстрее, чем я закончу говорить это.. Я постоянно думаю о тебе, и больше со мной ничего не происходит…  
\- Творческий застой, я же говорил…  
\- Ты считаешь меня полным идиотом? – он саркастично приподнял светлую бровь.  
\- Нет.  
\- У тебя не застой. Я не знаю, как это назвать, но это больше похоже на состояние овоща! В чем дело? Почему ты ничего не говоришь мне?.. Я – твой брат, старший брат! Ты – самый близкий мне человек! Почему ты отказываешься рассказывать мне о своих проблемах?  
\- Ты будешь не рад услышать ответ.  
\- Для начала попробуй сказать, а там я уже сам решу.  
\- Ты возненавидишь меня! – я вскочил с кровати, не в силах сдерживать себя. - Как ты не понимаешь! Я … не хочу все разрушить…  
\- Мне кажется, что все уже начало разрушаться. Ты не доверяешь мне, - заявил он.  
О, он знал, на что давить, мой вспыльчивый обожаемый брат.  
\- Тебе больше никуда не надо идти? – внезапно снова успокоившись, спросил я.  
\- Нет, - удивленный моей переменой настроения, ответил Рейнхард.  
\- Тогда иди в свою комнату.  
\- Черта с два!  
\- Я приведу себя в порядок, и все объясню тебе.  
Он сверлил меня взглядом, а потом развернулся на каблуках и, хлопнув дверью с такой силой, что посыпалась штукатурка, пошел в свою комнату. Тут же раздался звонок телефона.  
\- Да? – уже спокойнее сказал он в трубку.  
Я прислушался.  
\- Нет, сегодня точно уже не приду. Герр Ваман, я же сказал вам. Я что, не могу взять отгул?! Я работаю кучу чертовых часов в сутки!!  
В первый раз я слышал, чтобы он так орал, тем более по телефону. Не завидую я этому герру… Я пошел в душ, раздумывая о том, что мне делать, пока струи воды поливали меня. Значит, скажу. Хотел узнать – узнает. Судьба, наверное.  
Погрузившись в еще более пессимистичное настроение, я вытерся полотенцем и надел штаны с рубашкой. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало, вздохнул, и пошел в его комнату.  
Он сидел на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу. Светло-карие глаза прожигали во мне две дыры.  
\- Ну? – угрожающе спросил он.  
Я все равно уже умер. Терять мне нечего. Все это рано или поздно всплывет. Как бы я ни пытался скрыть своих мыслей в отношении Рейнхарда, я все равно со временем выдал бы себя: взглядом, жестом, словом – да чем угодно. Раскрытие моего безумия было вопросом времени.  
Я сел на кровать напротив него. Он тотчас повернулся ко мне, и тогда я спросил:  
\- Что бы ты сделал, если бы желал запретного?  
Он не ожидал такого вопроса, и оттого немного растерялся.  
\- Запретного?.. Я бы все-таки постарался заполучить это. Хотя, может, я не совсем понимаю…  
\- Я хочу поцеловать тебя.  
\- Что тебе мешает? Разве ты раньше не целовал меня?.. Я сижу здесь, перед тобой.  
Я прищурился. Он не понимает, или же я все преквеличиваю? Что же, он сам напросился.  
Я резко подвинул стул, на котором он сидел, к себе. Избавиться от своих мыслей я мог только одним способом: сделав их реальными.  
\- Думай обо мне, что хочешь, - тихо сказал я, и прижался губами к его рту. Одной рукой прижал его к себе, а второй взъерошил светлые, золотистые волосы, зарываясь в них пальцами. Он вцепился в мою рубашку. Сердце - мое или его? - билось так часто, что казалось, еще немного, и оно проломит грудную клетку.  
В бок ткнулось что-то острое, и я увидел, что Рейнхард сжимает в кулаке остро наточенный карандаш и замахивается им снова, и выражение его лица было таким, будто это ему в бок вонзили нож, но тени, тотчас наползшие на его лицо, превратили гримасу в улыбку, и карандаш выпал из его перевитых тенями пальцев.  
Он ответил мне. Теперь я растерялся, и только собрался отпустить его, намереваясь сбежать, как он схватил меня за волосы, не давая прервать поцелуй.  
Я открыл глаза. Сон?.. Это был… всего лишь сон?.. Я разорвал паутину этого такого желанного, такого пугающего сна, и с тех пор стал путать сон и реальность. Границы между ними для меня больше не существовало.


End file.
